The Truth Behind Forever
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Sequel to What Is Love. It's been months since Hinata 'disappeared' and Naruto's still coping. Naruto gets a mysterious note from the Underground and he's decided that if Hinata isn't coming back then he's going in after her. However, what if it's harder to get away from the Underground than Naruto thinks? What if the past decides to come back to haunt them? Literally.
1. Recap

The Truth Behind Forever.

**HEY! A/N! Well, IF you're reading this STOP. go search for What Is Love under my stories and read that first. I need to edit it, however it's been MONTHS since I posted my promised sequel. HERE IT IS! **

_"I promise I'll be yours forever." _That was the last thing she had said in person to him other than her yelling at him over the phone because he was unconscious at the time of her call. Why didn't he wake up? He always woke up. Always.

It had been months since they had last seen Hinata. Sakura was due any day, Shikamaru and Temari were planning their wedding, Ino and Kiba had gone public with their relationship, and Neji and Tenten had been going on and off. Everyone seemed happy except for himself. Why wasn't he happy? Oh, that's right. His girlfriend sacrificed herself for her friends. Yes, it was a noble thing to do and if he would have been in her situation he would have done the same thing but at his own expense. He was being selfish and he didn't care. He hated when promises were broken and sadly his sweet and loving girlfriend had to break hers to make sure that no one else would come after them for revenge.

It was two months after Sai's death that he finally found her. She was seven villages away and had cut her hair a bit shorter than before. She stopped to stare at him before continuing on. That's when he gave up. He let the bittersweet bliss of ignorance consume him. He didn't want to know what she was capable of, what she had to do, what _they _were doing to _her_. If he could he'd find her again, pull her out of the tunnel's of the Underground and back into his bed. It didn't feel right that she wasn't there with him in the mornings every now and again. He missed the arguments she'd get into with Gaara when he was staying with him. They'd be awake far earlier before himself and he'd always wake up to Hinata yelling at Gaara. It was nice. Now it was quiet and sad. Gaara had moved in with his girlfriend and he was left alone to wallow in self pity. The emptiness of his apartment echoed louder than the Hyuuga Compound.

Maybe it wasn't the emptiness of the apartment maybe it was the emptiness of his everyday routine. He had to find a new rhythm. He had gotten a part-time job at the Ramen Shop which only seemed right since he practically lived there on his hunger splurges. He helped Sakura when Sasuke couldn't be around because of work. He hung out with his friends. He did everything humanly possible to keep himself busy enough not to think but not to busy as to where he'd pass out from exhaustion. This was his new life. This was how it was going to be. He had learned to accept it slowly and cautiously always with the same hope that one day Hinata would turn back up in the village with a grin on her face and a red face saying "Just kidding!" With her giggle she had developed over the years.

Maybe it was time to move on. Was it time to move on? No. The thought would sometimes slowly creep from the depths of his mind and leek out upon his thoughts on the rare occasion that he did think. No. He wouldn't move on. Not yet. Not until he was certain she was never coming back. His plan was to wait a year if she didn't turn up then he would decree that forever was never and move on. Forever. It seemed impossible to achieve with the lifespan in which the average human lived. What definition of forever had she used? There were so many. It had occurred to himself that he was thinking to much on the topic and to philosophically but he didn't care.

His usually happy and hyper and loud exterior was replaced with a nod and fake smile. Yes, the true face of one that has been heartbroken. Was it love? What was love? Love. To show deep affection for another without any reason. Love. He had said it so many times now that it wasn't a word anymore it was just a sound that vocalized from his mouth. Love. If only, if only he'd been awake. If only he hadn't had to work off the I.O.U.'s at the Ramen Shop he would have been awake. If only, if only. It was his fault. He should have been told sooner. He should called her back; he should have asked her how she was. He should have convinced her to stay. He should have, he should have.

These thoughts pounded inside of his head. He beat himself up everyday. Why didn't anyone else blame him? Why didn't they see what he saw when he looked in the mirror? Why? Why? He had to come to terms. He had to accept. He had to, but he couldn't.

Naruto was sitting his kitchen table staring straight ahead pretending to listen to what his friends had to say. He couldn't focus. The thoughts were in his head again.

"Naruto?" He looked over at Tenten quickly.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" It was just himself, Tenten, and Sakura. He lost it. The one thing he couldn't do in front of his 'guy' friends. He hadn't lost it yet and now he had. Months. Months had passed and he kept it all in.

"It's okay, Naruto, shhhhh." Sakura rubbed his back while he cried into his hands. She would have hugged him but her bump prevented her from it.

"No." He answered into his hands.

"What?" Tenten asked her question forgotten.

"No, I'm not okay."


	2. Activated

Naruto was walking Sakura home from the Hospital, a daily routine ordered upon him by Sasuke when Sasuke couldn't be there.

"Thank you, Naruto. Do you wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" He smiled.

"No thanks Sakura-chan I have to get to work." She gave him a worried smile and nodded.

"Tell Aya I say hi." He nodded and headed off towards the Ramen stand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ayame shouted when he tied the half apron around his waist.

"Yea, yea." She sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Your dinner's already made." She told him. He nodded in response and went to eat quickly.

"Ah, Aya!" He called from the kitchen.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Saki says hi." She smiled.

"Alrighty!" His short four hour shift ended quickly as he closed the Shop with Ayame.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for dinner with the bunch of us?" She asked.

"The bunch being?" He asked curiously.

"Ino, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Choji, Hanabi, Temari, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and myself!" He stared at her. That was a long list of people.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She grinned.

"Excellent! Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I walk Sakura home, I walk Ino to work, I walk with Tenten on my way to work so I guess it's a habit."

"Your apartment is on the other side of town."

"Yea, well." He was talking monotone again. Ayame sighed.

"Hey, it's okay to still be nervous." He rolled his eyes causing her to laugh.

"I'm not nervous it's just..Itachi's a prick and who knows what he'll do if he shows back up again." She thought about it for a moment.

"Has Sakura told Sasuke yet?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Is she ever going to tell him?" He shrugged.

"If she can she might bury it until it finds away to dig itself out of its grave." She smiled.

"At least the baby will still possibly look like Sasuke...is pink hair a dominant trait?" Naruto laughed at her question.

"This is your stop." She turned.

"Oh! Hey! Thanks. Wanna come in until Gaara gets home?" Naruto took the moment to ponder the question has to why all of his friends worked late. Gaara had insomnia, Sasuke was usually on call, Neji's class ran until eleven, and Kiba's slot at the station was scheduled for midnight it was odd that they all worked late shifts.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She unlocked the door and took off her shoes.

"Want something to drink?"

"ah, water's fine." Ayame looked at him for a second but nodded. She came back a minute later with a glass of water.

"So how are you?" He shrugged.

"Same old."

"LIAR!" He blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I said liar." He swallowed his drink.

"I heard that. Why?"

"Because if you were 'same old' you would be grinning from ear to ear and loud as ever." He sighed.

"I don't know if you've noticed but my girlfriend is gone." Ayame sat quietly. "I think I should go." Naruto voiced. Ayame said nothing for it was apparent to everyone that once Naruto made up his mind he wouldn't change it. Not even over something as small as hanging out with a friend for a minute longer. Naruto opened the door and almost ran into Gaara.

"Oh, hey." Gaara said in surprise. Naruto nodded and walked passed him. Gaara looked from Naruto's retreating figure to Ayame. "What's with him?" She smiled worriedly.

"Same old." He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. It was dark outside now and the bugs were buzzing around. He sighed and looked up. The warm summer air was calming but at the same time made his mind wander back to what made him hurt.

"Suki! Wait up!" Two kids around the age of thirteen ran passed him. A boy and a girl. He wasn't as oblivious to everything anymore. He realized that now. He saw the way the boy looked at the girl. He saw the way the girl looked at the boy. Was this what he and Hinata had done all throughout middle school? It was certainly an interesting thought. What if they hadn't done it? Now that he looked back he could see all the signs that showed that Hinata was interested. Every time her face got red or each time she stuttered. It only happened around him.

"I'm an idiot." Naruto muttered.

"Well, we all knew _that." _A voice said from behind him. He turned but no one was there. He turned again and again and again. Had he been hearing things? No. The voice was clear, distinct, sweet,and had been right next to him. He shook his head and continued walking._  
_

Naruto reached his apartment twenty minutes later to find the door wide open and the lights on. Usually, most people would be alarmed by this, but Naruto didn't have any possessions that would be of value to anyone and he lived alone. He walked into his apartment and looked around. Nothing was out of place. In fact something had actually been left on his table. It was a note.

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_As a romantic tie to the member Hyuuga Hinata of the Underground you have been activated.  
For more details please meet with:  
Uchiha Itachi.  
You know where to go. _

Naruto stared at the hand written note. Activated? What was that supposed to mean? _You know where to go. _He thought for a bit. He honestly didn't know where he was to go. Or maybe he did. Maybe he did. Itachi. He was supposed to meet with Itachi. Of all places where else to meet but the Uchiha Mansion? Of course. It was perfect. He remembered the trap door that was in the basement of the Mansion. That was more than likely where he would be entering from. Naruto grinned. He grinned to himself. He grinned at the paper. Maybe he would see Hinata.

* * *

**Well, that was the start of our story. It's slow, but that's what happens when the main character in the story is depressed as fuck. Anyway. Why did the Underground activate Naruto? What does it mean to be activated? Find out next Chapter!**

**Review, Follow, Fav  
Love, Bear**


	3. Bartering

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto got up early. Early for a Naruto, and headed straight for the Uchiha Mansion. No one lived there now. Not after Sasuke found out Sakura was pregnant. The place was old but beautiful. It had been nicely taken care of over the last twelve years since the death of Sasuke's parents. Naruto still remembered where the trap door was in the basement. Sasuke had never let any of the guys take a look inside of it because of Itachi. Now, Naruto got to take a look.

He walked through the deserted house until he found the staircase he was looking for. The steps creaked a bit as he descended. Naruto walked to the center of the room and pulled up a dusty rug. Beneath it was a floor, just an ordinary looking floor however, if you looked closely enough you could see the outline of the door. He lifted the cushion on the couch to find a butter knife. He wedged the butter knife into a section splitting off the floor from the door. He pried and the door came loose. Naruto pulled the door open to reveal, on the inside, hinges. He stuck his feet in first before letting go of the edge and pulling on the door to shut it. He fell.

Naruto fell for a minute until he met what seemed to be a slide made out of cement. It was a rough landing as he slid farther and farther down. He rolled out onto a flat dirt floor. He coughed and shook dirt from his hair.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-san." A female voice said. Naruto looked up to find Konan.

"Konan?" She nodded as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to be apart of what you see around you." Naruto finally took a moment to stop and look around. He saw a network of tunnels all connecting to the vast area behind Konan.

"Since when were you apart of the Underground?" She smiled slightly.

"Since Pein inherited leadership of it." Pein was-is Konan's boyfriend. It was an unspoken relationship between the two of them but where one went the other usually followed.

"Leadership?" She nodded but turned.

"Enough chitchat. Itachi is waiting." She began walking and Naruto quickly followed her. She walked across the wall and stopped in front of a narrow passageway leading to a door. "He's in there." She motioned for Naruto to enter and he did so.

Naruto opened the door to have it quickly shut the minute he entered.

"Sit." Itachi ordered. Naruto grinned.

"Ah, no." Itachi looked at his expression carefully.

"She isn't here." Naruto's grin faded. "None of us know where she is. She disappeared about a month ago."

"What?" Naruto sat down for risk of collapsing.

"I called you here to make a deal." Itachi continued ignoring his question. Naruto looked at him quizzically causing Itachi to take this as a sign to continue on. "We'll send out a search party for Miss Hyuuga if," Itachi stopped

"If what?" Naruto pressed on. He needed to know what the bargaining chip was.

"If you can find away to get Sakura into agreeing to let me see the baby every once in a while." Naruto sat back glaring at Itachi. He couldn't say that Itachi had and hadn't any right to see the baby.

"No." Naruto stood up.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation." Naruto snorted in response.

"Severity?"

"Your _friend _killed one of our own. One of the girls happened to be very fond of him for reasons unknown to me. If you don't help me I can't stop her from hurting him." Naruto clenched his fist. Damn Shikamaru! Why did he do it? None of them would be in this mess.

"You don't _deserve_ to see that baby." Naruto spat. Itachi gave a nonchalant smile.

"I see where you're coming from, but it's still partially mine." Naruto hated calling the baby an 'it' he mentally reminded himself that Sakura was going to find out the gender in less than a week.

"Why do you think she'd listen to me anyway?" Itachi smiled again.

"Because no one can turn away a broken heart." Naruto glared at him again. He hated how Itachi was using his emotions against him.

"I'll see what I can do." Itachi nodded.

"Come back next week when she knows what the gender is." Naruto gave a wave of his hand and slammed the door behind him. Konan was on the other side.

"Get me out of here." She silently led him to an exit. When he climbed out he was right behind the hospital. They're persistent bastards they are. Naruto sighed. He best think of something soon. He looked in the direction of Shikamaru's house and then towards Sakura's apartment and back at the hospital. "Damn it." Naruto mumbled.

"Damn what?" Naruto jumped and turned to find Ino standing behind him.

"Oh, hey, Ino." She raised an eyebrow. "Er, it's nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, nothing is something." Naruto shrugged.

"Not right now." She looked at him skeptically.

"You're lying, but I'll let you off _this_ time." He grinned and started walking with her.

"So, what's up with you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Not much, I just dropped off an order for a patient." She lifted up the receipt.

"Ah."

"Yea." The silence that had befallen them was awkward mainly because Naruto was never silent.

"I need to get to work." She nodded and turned a corner.

"Bye, Naruto!" He waved back and headed for the ramen shop. Naruto walked the few blocks to the ramen shop to find it closed. He walked in with the strange feeling of foreboding.

"Old Man?" He called. Mr. Ichiraku walked out of the kitchen and Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Why is the shop closed?" Naruto asked.

"Ayame never showed up for her shift, so I had no one to run the shop with me today. I had to close it down." Naruto frowned.

"I think I should go check on her." Mr. Ichiraku shrugged.

"If you want to. It's too late to open the shop now anyway." Naruto nodded and left the shop. He headed for Ayame's apartment.

When Naruto reached Ayame's apartment the feeling he had was proven right. The door was wide open and the contents of the place were overturned. He ran inside to find a note.

_Ichiraku Ayame,  
As a companion of Hyuuga Hinata you have been Activated.  
You shall report to Hoshigaki Kisame.  
If you do not report within twenty-four hours actions will be taken.  
You know where to go._

Naruto stared at the note. It was practically the same. '_actions will be taken.' _What actions? Was that what happened here? Naruto looked around before he pulled out his phone and dialed Ayame's number. He heard the silent 'brriiing, brrring' of her cellphone. He hung up and dialed Gaara. After a minute another voice was on the other end.

"Hello?"  
"Gaara!"  
"Yea, wha'dya need, Naruto?"  
"What time did you leave this morning?" there was a pause on the other line.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Because I need to know!" Gaara sighed.  
"around, I'd say, about eleven." Naruto frowned although Gaara couldn't see it. Eleven. That was the time Naruto met with Itachi. "Naruto? Why do you need to know?"  
"Because. Because Ayame's missing and I have a feeling I know who took her." Naruto heard the phone hit the wall and colorful amount of swear words. Suddenly Gaara's voice was back on the receiver.  
"Stay there." He heard the beep and realized Gaara had hung up on him.

* * *

**That moment when Gaara becomes sexier when he's angry. Ahh...yes. I can see it now. Sexy angry Gaara. Yes. If this were twitter I'd put a hashtag and say fangirl after it. What happened to Ayame? What happened to Hinata? What gender is Sakura's baby? Will Itachi get to see the baby? Is Shikamaru safe? Who was the girl that liked Sai? Find out in Chapter four of The Truth Behind Forever!**

**Review, Follow, Fav  
Love, Bear.**


	4. Entertainment

Gaara found Naruto standing in his overturned apartment. The place was a literal mess. The couch was flipped and torn, the counter was cracked, the wall had a dent. It looked as though there had been an earthquake. Naruto handed Gaara the note.

"Actions? What actions!? Where the hell was she supposed to go?!" Naruto shrugged.

"Think. Where does Ayame go a lot?" Gaara was silent for a while but then his eyes widened.

"The library." Naruto ran off towards the library with Gaara following after him. "Naruto! What's going on?!"

"I can't explain now. Not until I know for sure if there's one in the library." Gaara gave him a questioning expression.

"One what?"

"A door." They were in front of the library three minutes later, a trip that should have taken them seven minutes. Naruto walked inside and headed straight for the nonfiction section. Ayame was a research junkie. He scanned the shelf on the far wall until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a book and behind it was a button. He pressed the button causing the bookshelf to slowly swing open on hinges.

"Well. You weren't lying." Gaara murmured as he followed Naruto into the tunnel. It led them down into an overview of a room. Inside of the room was Ayame. Naruto could practically hear Gaara's jaw clench. It occurred to the both of them that no one in the room below could see them, yet they could see and hear the ones below.

"We have a job for you Miss Ichiraku" The one they could only assume was Kisame said.

"Really? I would have never guessed from the way you left my notice and trashed my apartment." She said sardonically.

"No need for the sarcasm." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Kisame?" She asked.

"Well, you see here. We have your bestfriend." Ayame jerked forward.

"What?" He slid a phone towards her. Gaara and Naruto good faintly hear the whimpers of someone.

"Yes. You see we told her boyfriend we had no idea where she was in order to get him to do Itachi's bidding, but-" She sat back.

"You have more that needs to be done." Kisame smiled.

"So you understand?" Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. What do you want me to do?" Kisame's smile filled with malice.

"Sasuke needs to know that the baby isn't his."

"What?" Ayame asked suddenly. "Are you working with or against Itachi?"

"I'm working for my own entertainment." She nodded.

"Right. Your own entertainment. That includes leaving a baby without its daddy because its mama won't let the real daddy near it and the daddy that originally was gonna be the 'substitute' daddy leaves because his brother's supposed bestfriend is a fucking asshole. That's some great entertainment you have there." Kisame nodded.

"I knew you'd agree." She snorted. "So you'll do it? If you don't Karin will do away with poor little Hinata-chan here." He said the last sentence in a pouty tone. Ayame slammed her hands on the table.

"If that slut lays another finger on Hinata she's gonna get what's coming to her!" Kisame smirked and kissed Ayame's cheek.

"I knew you'd come around." Ayame frowned.

"Get me out of here." Kisame led her out of the room toward a staircase that the two men hadn't noticed before that entered straight to where they were. Naruto and Gaara scrambled to get out of the overview and back out the door the bookshelf made. They each flattened themselves on either side of the shelf and waited for Kisame to exit but he didn't the only one to leave was Ayame.

"Aya!" Naruto said slightly relieved. She turned her head to her right but then to her left when Gaara's arms were around her.

"What the-oh! Geez, I get a summons by the Akatsuki and you guys go all crazy." Gaara stared at her.

"Did you see the disarray our apartment was in?! Of course we're gonna go crazy!" She smiled slightly.

"Naruto," she looked at Naruto.

"I know"

* * *

**Awww...worried Gaara...cute x) oh, well. This chapter is shorter but I like it the way it is.**


	5. Deal Breaker

Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, and Ayame were all seated at the table of Naruto's apartment.

"Explain why you dragged me away." Sakura voiced.

"Alright." Naruto began. "Itachi want's to see his son after he's born, but doesn't want Sasuke to know the kid is his. Kisame on the other had wants Sasuke to know." Sakura stared at them.

"NO!" She stood while slamming her fists on the table. "He isn't seeing Kouta!" Kouta was the name they chose for the little Haruno-Uchiha. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, I know. We aren't going to let him, but we need your help." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "We need you for bait." Sakura's eyebrow dropped.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Just be a very good actress."

* * *

Two days later Naruto and Sakura were walking inside of the Uchiha Mansion while Gaara and Ayame sat in a near by tree.

"Do you actually know how to use that?" Gaara asked as he gestured towards the gun at her waist.

"My dad owns a restaurant, of course I do." Gaara stared at her.

"Bad. Ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me push you out of this tree."

Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of Itachi.

"You know, I'm a very busy man. Why are you asking me here?" Itachi asked.

"I know you know where she is." Itachi scoffed.

"I already told you I-"

"BULL SHIT!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and held a knife that seemed to have appeared out of no where to her throat. She whimpered.

"Do you really think that will work?" Itachi kept his cool.

"No, but this might." He moved the knife towards her stomach.

"OKAY!" Itachi shouted causing Naruto to stop. "I'll see what I can do." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Three days." He stated.

"What?"

"You have three days or you can say good bye to the baby." The look on Itachi's face told Naruto that he believed him.

"Deal."

"Shake on it." Naruto held out his hand and Itachi took it. "Deal." Naruto stated as he let go of Sakura causing her to fall to her knees. Itachi tried to help her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at him before standing and running out of the room.

"She really hates you." Naruto stated flatly. "Oh well. Hinata. Three days. Or the baby is gone." Naruto continued before walking off. He looked around to find that Sakura was no where in sight and that the only one in the tree near by was Ayame. She lifted up her hand and made an O with her thumb and index finger.

She hopped out of the tree as he got closer. "Gaara made sure Sakura got home safely." Ayame stated.

"Good." Naruto added.

"Three days? Are you sure that's enough time for him to get Hinata?" Ayame asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." She clenched her jaw.

"And if he doesn't?! Then what!?" Naruto was silent.

"We'll figure something out." He walked passed her in the direction his house. "I'll see you later okay?" She nodded.

"See ya." Ayame continued walking in the opposite direction.

Naruto looked around while he was walking. He couldn't seem to shake this feeling that this wasn't going to work. That something was going to happen. What was going to happen? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, their plan was fool proof. He sighed. It was a moment in time where he'd like to crawl under a rock and pretend they didn't have to deal with the Akatsuki or the Underground. What do you do when you can't pretend though? Maybe...you dream. Dreaming sounded good. Yea, he'd go home and dream. Suddenly Naruto heard yelling. He stopped in front of Sakura's apartment and ran inside.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sakura was crying in a corner while Sasuke was pointing at a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as his eyes slowly tore from Sakura.

"Ask her. Go on! Ask!" Naruto looked from Sasuke back to Sakura. He walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, Saki-chan. What happened?" He asked in a soft voice. She hiccuped and tried to swallow a sob long enough to get the words out.

"H-he kn-ows." She cried harder as Naruto's face hardened into an expression that only Sasuke had ever seen. He turned to face Sasuke.

"Let me see that!" Naruto ripped the piece of paper from Sasuke's face.

_Dear Mr. Uchiha Sasuke,_

_This letter is to inform you of your girlfriend's scandalous tendencies.  
That baby. The one in her belly? It isn't yours.  
Sincerely, Hoshigaki Kisame_

Naruto cursed under his breath. "The deal is off." He mumbled.

"What deal!?" Sasuke rounded on Naruto.

"Stop pmsing." Naruto growled causing Sasuke to shut his mouth. "Why don't you learn the whole story before you make your girlfriend cry?!" He countered.

"Well then, what's the story?" Sasuke asked in an irritated manner. Naruto's hand gestured to Sakura.

"ITACHI RAPED HER!" Sasuke's facial expression changed completely. He looked from Naruto to Sakura and back to Naruto.

"I'm going to kill 'im." Sasuke muttered with gritted teeth.

"You can do that after you apologize!" Naruto glared at his best friend. Sasuke nodded and walked over to Sakura.

"Saki?" He said cautiously. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Ye-es?" She hiccuped.

"I'm sorry." Sakura sprung upward into Sasuke's arms gripping onto his shirt. "It's okay. Shh" He ran his hand through her hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"We're all meeting at Ayame's apartment tomorrow. Come with for a better explanation of what's going on, okay?" Sasuke nodded and turned back to Sakura. Naruto left the scene with hands in his pockets and a new anger in his system. Kisame and Itachi were both going to burn. Some way. Some how. He was going to make it happen. It would happen.

* * *

**Well, it wasn't as great as I wanted it to be. I wanted to make Itachi react more and Sasuke freak the freak out more...but...oh well.**

**Review, Follow, Fav!  
Love,BEAR! ;)**


	6. Battle Ready

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru all sat at Ayame's kitchen table while she bustled about getting food and drinks.

"So, he knows?" Ayame asked with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Yea," Naruto answered.

"Huh, what an asshole." Sasuke stared at the two.

"What's going on?"

"It's simple really, the Akatsuki kidnapped Hinata after Shikamaru killed Sai and now Kisame is going to let Karin torture her unless we do his bidding. However, Itachi doesn't want our little blonde idiot over here to hurt his son or Sakura so he's gonna see what he can do." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You threatened Sakura?" Naruto laughed.

"Not really. Itachi just bought it." Sasuke slowly nodded.

"How did all of you end up dragged into this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Kisame kidnapped me for a few hours, Gaara was with Naruto when they found me, Itachi threatened Shikamaru, Sakura's bait, and you...well you know the truth." Ayame clarified the situation for him.

"How do you sleep?" They all shrugged.

"In my bed."

"With my girlfriend."

"With my fiance."

"With you..." Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled slightly.

"Now's not the time for all this lovey doveyness." Ayame stated.

"I think now is the perfect time for it." Gaara replied causing her to glare at him. "What!? Do you know how many times this week I've gotten blue balls because of you!?" Ayame's face went red.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or if I should hit you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You two can get it on later." He cut in.

"Yea, Gaara!" Ayame said with a smirk causing Gaara to stick out his tongue.

"So, what're we going to do?" Sasuke asked with a rather concerned expression.

"For now we wait." Naruto said with a yawn.

"For what?"

"Time to run out or someone to contact us. I suppose." Sakura answered as she looked up at Sasuke. How had they gotten into this? Naruto frowned. It should never have come to Sakura. Not Sakura.

"Do you think Itachi will be able to get Hinata away from Kisame?" Gaara finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Not without a fight." Naruto replied straight away. Gaara and Naruto stared at each other before Ayame caught his eye.

"Then we'll be ready for it!" She held her hand out to the middle of the table. Sakura rested her hand on top then Sasuke followed suit along with Gaara and Shikamaru. Naruto gave a lopsided smile.

"Yea, we will." He put his hand on top of Gaara's and Ayame grinned.

"Let's get ready for this!" Ayame moved her hand upwards causing everyone else to move their hands into the air.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke were standing in Tenten's Guns and Weaponry Shop, eyes wide and mouths agape as Tenten did a run through of everything in her shop.

"So, what'll it be?" She asked after putting away the last club.

"We only need tazers, three 9 millimeters, and four of..." Gaara squinted at the list his girlfriend had made. "Those." He pointed at a sharp knife with a folded blade.

"This? Seriously? What the hell are you guys gonna need with all of this!?" Tenten asked curiously as she opened a glass case containing the knives.

"I don't even know." Sasuke answered with a shrug.

"Huh, well. I hope you're getting reimbursed for all of this." Tenten said as the total rang up. Sasuke mumbled something along the lines of 'reimbursed my ass' and walked out of the store, but not before thanking Tenten for her help.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Gaara asked.

"Apparently we're supposed to meet everyone at the shooting grounds for some lessons from _your beloved_." Sasuke said the ending of his sentence with vasts amount of sarcasm as the headed down the street.

"This is going to be interesting." Gaara mumbled.

"You said it." Sasuke agreed.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in front of Ayame and the rest.

"Alright boys," She started "and girl," she clarified remembering Sakura's presence. "Who here has ever shot a gun? Yes, Shikamaru we already know you're a good marksman put your hand down!" Shikamaru sheepishly put his hand down. "Anyone other than Shika?" They all shook their heads, all but Sakura. Ayame sighed. "I'm working with noobs. Well, at least you won't have any bad habits." She continued on.

"Geez, she takes this a little too seriously." Sasuke whispered to Gaara. Ayame turned to Sasuke and shot at him. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Now, see here. Always keep your eye on the target, especially when civilians are involved. You don't want to hit the innocent." Sasuke turned his head to find a target with a hole in the center of it. After a moment the paper fell from the damp bit of mist in the air. Ayame laughed at Sasuke and continued on. "There are ten targets on this part of the range. Everyone gets their own, but first we're going in a line one by one. Now, LINE UP!" She yelled. Everyone bustled up behind Sakura whom Ayame had been standing in front of. Ayame handed Sakura the gun, facing downward, and backed up.

"Is there safety?" Ayame shook her head.

Sakura held the pistol with both hands her arms straight. She pulled the trigger and her arms jolted from the release. The bullet hit the inner circle. Ayame gave a satisfied nod of approval. "You can either go to the back or stand with me." Sakura opted for the back of the line.

Next was Shikamaru who hit the center of the inner circle with ease. Sasuke was after Shikamaru.

"Stop. Stop." Ayame put her hands up in front of the older man.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're also holding it wrong. Elbows locked." Sasuke nodded and pulled the trigger after Ayame backed away. He hit the outer circle. "We'll work on it." She patted his shoulder before letting him go to the end of the line. Naruto stepped up.

"I think I can get it." Ayame smiled.

"I'm sure you can." Naruto locked his elbows and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the hole Shikamaru's bullet had made. "That was amazing."

"Yes. Yes it was." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Ayame clapped and sent him to the back of the line. The last person for first shot was Gaara.

"No. No. Just no." Ayame criticized.

"Well?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Dominate hand here, elbows locked, feet apart." Gaara bent his elbow slightly and she pushed it to make it straight. "Shoot." Gaara glanced at her but did so. The bullet hit the edge of the target. "Well, at least you didn't miss." She said with a sigh. "Alright, Naruto and Shikamaru you two can go off on your own. Sasuke you're over there and Gaara you're there. Sakura right here." Ayame gestured left, right, and to her north-east. "I'm gonna work worst to best." Ayame headed over to Gaara.

"Wow." Sakura said to Naruto. "I thought you said you've never shot a gun."

"I haven't." Sakura stared at him. "What?"

"No one can shoot like that one their first try!" Naruto shrugged.

"You almost made a dead-on bulls-eye." Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, but I'm trained for this!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Naruto and Sakura looked over to Gaara and Ayame. Gaara had his hand over a forming bruise that was the shape of the butt of the gun.

"I'M SORRY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BEAT ME FOR IT!" Ayame put her hands on her hips.

"IF YOU'D JUST GET IT RIGHT!"

"WELL YOU AREN'T MUCH HELP!" Ayame huffed. She removed Gaara's hand from over the bruise.

"Come here. This is going to be awkward." She grumbled loudly enough for them to hear. Ayame stood in front of Gaara with her arms out stretched ready to shoot. "C'mon, place your feet diagonally behind mine, put your hands over mine, elbows locked." Gaara did as he was ordered. "Ready?"

"Yea."

"Shoot." Gaara pressed down on her finger and the bullet whizzed from the chamber hitting its target dead on. "There, see? Not so hard."

Their voices began to quiet down and Sakura sighed with a smile.

"They are adorable." Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"More like sickening."

"You wouldn't say that if Hinata was here." Naruto shrugged.

"True."

"OKAY, SASUKE'S TURN!" Sasuke flinched.

"Oh great."

* * *

**HAH, no longer on hiatus. I posted it as such so that there wouldn't be a suspected chapter in case my writers block continued for the variation of which it may have. It did not though! No worries! I do plan on updating faster. So...yea...**


	7. New Target

The knife grazed the side of Naruto's face and hit the center of the target.

"Good! Good job, Sakura! You too, Naruto!" Naruto wiped the trickle of blood that was running down his cheek away.

"Thanks, Aya." Sakura and Naruto said in unison. It was the day after they had worked with the pistols and Ayame had decided that they had all needed to learn how to properly throw a knife. It didn't take nearly as long so they were done by noon.

"Let's get something to eat." Naruto offered. There were nods of a agreement throughout the group. They headed to a small cafe at the end of town.

"Finally. My feet hurt." Sakura muttered as she placed her feet on Gaara's lap.

"Yea, that's totally fine. I'll just have mud and dirt all over my pants." Sakura smiled.

"And you'll be happy about it!" He shrugged.

They ordered food and beverage and chatted calmly between each other for a half hour before being interrupted.

"Yea, so I was freaking out like 'ohhhh no what do I do!' and Aya over here was like 'shut up and apologize' and...what's with the face?" Naruto stopped mid-story when he noticed the shocked expression on Sakura, Sasuke, and what should have been Shikamaru's face too but he was asleep.

"Pardon, but may I join you?" Asked a familiar, sweet, almost angelic voice. Naruto's heart started beating faster and faster as he slowly turned his head to see the person whom he knew the voice belonged to.

"H-h-hinata?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at her. She wore her usual sweet smile and a kind expression.

"Mhhm?" She made an expression that if he could have seen her eyebrows she would have been raising one out of curiosity. He stared at her and stared and stared. He was dreaming but then he realized he wasn't. He was so shocked by the fact that she was here he hadn't noticed the bruise on her face or the bandage wrapped around her arm. Now was when he had to make the most important decision of his present situation. Stand up and attack her with affection? Or ask her what the hell happened then clobber her with affection? Either way she wasn't going to stop him. Her lips. They belonged on his. Right now. No. Yesterday. The belonged on them yesterday.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She gave him a concerned look. She knew he was conflicted. He knew she knew.

"Hinata," he took in a breath. He felt the gazes of everyone at the table. He felt his face heat up. "Fuck it." He stood up and gently held her face. She flinched when he touched the bruise but met him halfway.

"AWWWWW!" Sakura and Ayame cooed at the same time. '_Way to ruin the moment guys.' _Was the mutual thought shared by both Hinata and Naruto. Naruto pulled away not noticing the silent objections given by the girl in front of him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto asked. Hinata brought her hands up to his and removed them from her face.

"This isn't a safe place for me to explain." She said cautiously.

"We can go to my apartment. It's closest." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded. "C'mon guys." It was almost scary how gentle his voice was, scary in a way that they all finally realized how he truly felt for Hinata. All the guys, that is.

* * *

"Itachi let me go much to Karin's dismay. Kisame said that if it wasn't going to be me then they'd get revenge on Sai's killer." Hinata explained with a calm voice as Sakura looked over her wounds.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Karin's words were 'you kill my lover. I'll kill yours.'" Shikamaru's eyes were saucers.

"Temari!" He dashed out of the apartment with Gaara and Naruto following after him.

"I should help." Hinata started to move.

"No!" Sakura pushed her down. "You're staying right here. Ayame can help. She's not pregnant, injured, been missing for an extended period of time, or worthy bait." Hinata sighed as Sakura gave Ayame 'the look.'

"Alright! I'm going!" Ayame ran after the three guys and Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"Where did everyone go?" Sakura smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.

"On a rescue mission."

* * *

**It's shorter...but...we don't want tooooo much of Hinata in her first GRAND ENTRANCE back into the story line. x) OH NO! TEMARI! Will that bitchy red-headed whore harm Temari? Pft...naw...Temari's a badass...everypony knows it.**


	8. Blown Away

Temari was staring at the red head in front of her with wide eyes.

"You'll die too!" Karin snorted.

"So?! As long as you go down with me!" Temari considered running, but if she stepped wrong the whole place could blow. How was that dumb hoe capable of setting up a trap like that? How did she even get in the house?

"TEMARI!"

"STOP!" Temari shouted at the hoard of people filing through the front door. They halted, Ayame on one foot.

"One wrong step and you're all dead." Karin said in a sing song voice. Ayame started wobbling. "Funny how easy it was to set this up. I get the two of you," she gestured to both Temari and Shikamaru. "Naruto, and a few extras."

"You need to be put in Psych!" Naruto growled.

"Maybe, but after this place goes the only place I'll be is six feet under." Karin started inspecting her nails.

"Why are you _so _dead set on a suicide mission?" Temari asked curiously. Ayame wobbled more.

"I'm not dead set on it I just happen to be in that situation. If I live then I live." She replied.

"Guys,"

"You didn't have any better ideas than blowing me up? Why not shoot me? You know, be a little theatrical and somewhat authentic." Karin looked at Temari.

"Guys,"

"I didn't like that idea. Personally I think blowing you sky high is much more," she paused, "entertaining."

"GUYS!" Ayame shouted as she started plumeting forward. Karin grinned maliciously awaiting the outcome. Gaara pivoted on his foot and grabbed her arm pulling her back upright.

"Damn it. You just _had _to help her." Karin hissed.

"Yea." Gaara answered. "If you wanted the place to blow that badly you'd have stepped on a trigger by now." Everyone glared at Gaara.

"Why didn't I think of that." Karin muttered as her left hand came up to her chin. "Oh, I know because I'M BLUFFING!" Karin yelled. They stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame set this whole thing up and shoved me in here. I haven't moved once." There was a chorus of 'that fucking asshole.'

"So, he wants you dead too? Why?" Karin shrugged.

"Probably because he realized I was helping Pein." They gave her quizzical looks. She sighed. "Pein is trying to get rid of Kisame, but he needs liable reason to kick someone out of the Akatsuki and banish them from the Underground. If he can accomplish that then Kisame's basically a dead man, especially to Itachi."

"Wait, I'm curious. What _is _the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"The hierarchy of the Underground. Basically like this: Pein runs the show with Konan and the rest are his 'council members' if you will if you aren't apart of the Akatsuki then you're an Underground pawn." Everyone nodded.

"Okay. So, what is liable cause to kick Kisame out of the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Blackmail and murder of the innocent. Those are some of the few things he doesn't tolerate." Shikamaru looked at Naruto who smirked.

"Goodbye, Kisame. Now how the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?" Karin shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"We'll need someone to test the floor." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Are you nuts? This whole place could blow!" Naruto argued.

"I'll do it." Ayame offered.

"Ah, no." Naruto said.

"Not happening." Gaara agreed.

"But I'm the lightest and I know how to tap rather than stomp." She countered. The two sighed in defeat. She leaned her weight on one foot and lightly set the other one down on the floor in front of her. She did this five more times until she reached Temari and Karin.

"Well, that wasn't very bright." Karin murmured. The three followed the boys out the door.

"Do you hear that?" Temari asked. It was a loud ticking noise.

"I think I know how the bomb was set..." Karin whispered with frightened eyes.

"...how?"

"Pressurized activation. Once there's a certain amount of pressure applied it has to stay other wise it'll trigger the timer."

"I suggest we run like hell." Shikamaru inputted. The house blew.

In an eruption of smoke, debris, and screaming the house blew. Naruto was under the broken window, lucky bastard. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. He looked around. The house was on fire but he was farther away than he remembered being. He must have been thrown by the explosion.

"GAARA? SHIKAMARU? GUYS?!" He shouted. He heard coughing a few feet away and found Karin and Temari lifting a piece of the brick wall off of Shikamaru's leg. Where were Gaara and Ayame? He walked farther until he could hear shouting. One of Shikamaru's neighbors was helping Gaara lift a piece of debris. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted. Gaara either couldn't hear him or ignored him because after the debris was moved he was out of Naruto's line of vision. He heard him shouting though.

"DID YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE?!"

"The ambulance and the fire department are on the way! Your girlfriend will be okay!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned back to Temari. "Can you help us get Shika up?" He nodded and walked back over to them. Shikamaru's leg was most definitely broken in more than one place.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Shikamaru shouted as Naruto pulled him up.

"Sorry."

"We can take it from here." Temari put her arm under Shikamaru's left and Karin did the same on the right. "Go see if Gaara needs help." Naruto nodded and ran back over to Gaara. He stopped half way from dizziness but started again after it passed.

"Gaara? Gaara!" Naruto found Gaara on his knees shaking Ayame. When he spoke his voice cracked.

"C'mon, Aya wake up. Please wake up." Ayame had a gash going down the side of her head that was bleeding heavily. Blue, red, and more red lights flashed and sirens sounded as police vehicles, ambulances, and a fire truck pulled up. Naruto knelt down next to Gaara only to discover he was crying. Gaara didn't cry.

"We need a stretcher!" One of the paramedics called out.

"Sir, sir, SIR! We need you to stand back." The paramedic told Gaara. Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him back. Temari and Karin helped Shikamaru limp over to the ambulance.

"You should all be checked out as well." the first paramedic said.

"Yes, of course." Temari said. The ambulance with Ayame and Shikamaru drove off but the second one stayed. One by one the two paramedics from the second ambulance checked each of them. They watched as the water extinguished the fire. After and hour and a half of questions and information being shared they were let go.

"Thank you." Temari said for everyone. They headed off towards Naruto's apartment, Gaara to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto walked through the doors only to have thin, pale arms thrown around him.

"Ah, ah... careful." He said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"Sorry. Is everyone okay?! Where are Gaara and Shikamaru and Ayame!?" There was a pause of silence.

"Shikamaru was taken to have his leg set." Temari answered. "I was going to ask Sasuke if I could borrow his car to pick him up." Sasuke nodded yes.

"And Gaara? Aya?" Hinata asked.

"Well," Naruto started, "Gaara's an emotional wreck and Ayame's unconscious with blood pouring out of the side of her head..." Temari thunked Naruto's head.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly!" She scolded.

"Well how else was I supposed to say it?!" She rolled her eyes before leaving with Sasuke's car keys.

"Ayame could...is..." Hinata sat down. "This is my fault."

"Technically...it's Kisame's fault." Naruto countered. "Don't beat yourself up."

"I'm gonna kill him dead." Sakura said with a fire in her eyes.

"Sure, sure you are." Sasuke said as he kissed her temple.

"We should go see Aya." Hinata stood back up.

"We can see Aya tomorrow. Right now you need sleep." Hinata glared at Naruto.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! MY BEST FRIEND IS PRACTICALLY DEAD! HER BOYFRIEND IS IN HYSTERICS! AND EVERYONE ELSE IS. IS." She sucked in a breath of air.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "This is not the time to freak out."

"This is the perfect time to freak out." She argued.

"No, this is the time to shut the hell up." Sasuke cut in. Hinata glared at him as Sakura elbowed his stomach.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Sakura murmured. The door opened and Sasuke got hit in the head with his car keys.

"Ow." He glared at Temari.

"You guys have been doing a lot of glaring." Sakura pointed out as she helped Temari bring in Shikamaru's crutches.

"I absolutely hate this thing." Shikamaru muttered as he wheeled himself in.

"I think it's funny." Temari replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, can we stay here for a while?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yea, sure." Naruto had already assumed that was going to be the case.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow!" Hinata chirped.

"Oh kami." Temari said under her breath.

"Deja vu?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." He laughed. "I'll push you down a hill and into traffic." She threatened.

"Ouch. So much for love." He teased.

"You know I love you." She mumbled. He smiled slightly.

"We're going home. G'night guys." Sasuke said as he let the apartment with Sakura.

The room had descended into a tense and awkward silence. The night was going to be a long and painful one.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you know who the next sequel is going to contain! C'mon? Anyone?! Yea... I LOVE EVERYONE THAT HAS EVER READ THIS.**


	9. What A Drag

_Ow. Ow. Fucking-A! _Naruto opened his eyes and sat up to find that Hinata was no where in sight. He cringed at his aching muscles.

"Someone remind me to throw Kisame twenty feet." He muttered as he stood up. His joints cracked and popped.

"Ow, that sounded like it hurt." Temari said from the doorway.

"It kinda did. Shouldn't you be in the same condition?" She grinned before holding up a bottle of painkillers. "You did not!"

"Hey, Shika said I could. He refuses to take 'em. Someone has to, right?" Naruto laughed but stopped from all the pain it was causing. "Adrenaline. Gotta love it." Temari said.

"I wish it was still in my system." He replied.

"C'mon, Hinata's got breakfast ready." Naruto followed Temari out of the hallway and to the kitchen where Shikamaru was sitting on a stool.

"Aren't you supposed to be using your wheelchair?" Shikamaru glared.

"Only when the seating isn't taller than the chair." He muttered.

"It's okay buddy." Naruto said with a smile as he smacked Shikamaru's back.

"OW. That hurt!" Shikamaru turned to smack Naruto but Hinata stopped him.

"So, who wants what?" She handed the three in front of her plates and dishware as she began to pass out food.

"Did you make a list of things you need to pick up?" Naruto asked Temari.

"Mhhhm. Clothes for sure. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, and other toiletries." Naruto nodded.

"What time are we heading over to see Aya?" Hinata asked after swallowing a bite of pancakes.

"After we pick up a few things from her apartment for Gaara, we can go before we start shopping if you want." Temari answered. The tense silence had befallen them again.

"I'll go get dressed then." Hinata broke the silence and left the room.

After twenty minutes of everyone changing and packing things up (such as Shikamaru's wheel chair) they headed off to Ayame's apartment.

"Boxers!"

"Check."

"Jeans!"

"Check."

"Shirts!"

"Check."

"Socks!"

"Check."

"Deodorant!"

"Check."

"Am I missing anything?" Temari asked Hinata.

"Eyeliner?" Temari's lip quivered before she started laughing.

"He doesn't wear eyeliner!" Hinata said a sheepish 'oh,' and they continued on through their checklist.

"I think we have everything." Temari said with a satisfied nod.

"Alright, let's get going then!" Hinata said marching out of the room. She didn't care to look at the 'lovemaking' quarters of her friends, as she called them.

* * *

"Hey, Gaara. Wakey wakey." Naruto said as he nudged the red-head's shoulder.

"Naruto! Let him sleep! He's been up all night!" Ino scolded from across the room.

"Yea! Well it's not my fault he didn't just give up and sleep!"

"How could you be so insensitive?!"

"Will you two shut up?" Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

"Damnit! Look what you did, Naruto!" Gaara glared at the two blondes.

"Look what you both did. No one can sleep with you _both _in here. Will you stop annoying me?" Ino's jaw dropped.

"Gaara! Don't be such a douche-twat!" Temari said giving him the evil eye. He made a noise that sounded relatively close to a snort.

"Geez," Naruto mumbled. "How's she doing?" Gaara's glare evaporated.

"Bad," he said barely above a whisper. Gaara turned to look over at Ayame before getting up. "I need a cigarette." He muttered as he pushed passed Naruto and out the door.

The door shut behind the red head causing the occupants of the room to sigh in unison.

"You know Gaara's having a time when he openly admits he needs a cigarette." Temari announced. Naruto nodded while still staring at the door.

"Maybe someone should go check on him." Hinata suggested.

"I'll go" Naruto volunteered.

"Alright." Temari nodded. Naruto walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

He walked down the hall to the elevator that would take him to the roof. Naruto waited and tapped his fingers to the annoying elevator music. As he expected when he opened the grey metal door leading to the roof he found Gaara sitting against the wall just next to the door. Naruto put the wooden door stop in place and slid down the wall to sit next to Gaara.

"Hey," Naruto said. Gaara finished his drag before replying.

"Hey," he muttered. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Can I..?" Gaara laughed slightly. He pulled the pack out of his pocket and flipped the top open. Naruto grabbed the lighter that was stashed in the pack along with a cigarette.

"Old habits die hard." Gaara commented reminding the two of them of their high school days.

"Don't remind me." Naruto frowned at the ground.

"Didn't like the party days?" Gaara asked although they both knew the answer.

"No." Naruto took a drag. "No I did not." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Neither did I." The silence continued for a while.

"Do you think any of this would have ever happened if the party days hadn't existed?" Naruto asked curiously. Gaara glanced at his best friend. He shifted his feet on the pebbles that decorated the roof top.

"I can't say." Naruto sighed

"Neither can" he agreed. It was an unspoken rule that they weren't supposed to share the 'party days' stories with anyone other than each other. Mainly because they weren't proud of those days. Secondly because of how much they had both gone through.

"At least we aren't still into weed as badly as before." Gaara pointed out.

"Or crank," Naruto said

"Or acid," Gaara continued

"Or crack," Naruto finished. "However, we had some pretty great acid trips together." Gaara laughed.

"True." Gaara put out his cigarette and waited patiently for Naruto.

"We might just have to take another trip some time." Naruto mumbled before breaking out into a grin. He put out his cigarette and stood up. Gaara followed him back into the building closing the door completely behind them.

"Sure, if you don't want to come back from it." Naruto shoved Gaara's arm before pressing the elevator button.

"I was joking!" Gaara nodded.

"Right." They listened to the annoying elevator music and headed back down the hall once they were on the right floor.

"I swear I was." Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Was what?" Hinata asked when the two closed the door behind them.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Hinata nodded.

"Okay, we were going to go on and head to the shops. Do you wanna a stay or?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara. Gaara answered with a nod.

"I'll go." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay!" The group headed out the door leaving only Gaara and Ayame in the room.

* * *

**This chapter is...odd...we take a look into..the past? In my first story of our series every thing seems all bright and sunny but then we get to the darker things in this one. Should I reveal more? Party days be unveiled? hmm? I don't know.**

**Either way. I hope this chapter is a nice break from "Kisame Drama" thanks for reading!  
Love, Bear!**


	10. Supernatural Patients

_Wake up. You know he's right next to you. You can hear him breathing! Wait, who is he? Why is he so important? Think! What's my name? Do I have a name? OH MY GOSH I AM NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A NAME! No, calm down. You have a name. You can find it. Find your name. Aaaayu? No, definitely not! Aaaaysa? Nuh-uh. Aaaaaya? Close, but not all there! Ayaaaaame? That's it! That's my name. Ayame. Pretty. Open your eyes! Come on! Open them! You need to see him! Him who? I don't know but I know he's there! Name, I need his name! Gaaaai? No way. Gaaaaku? Nope. Gaaaale? Hah! No. Gaaaaaara? Gaara. Gaara! That's his name! He's talking!_

_"_Aya, wake up. Please."

_I would if I could bucko! But I can't. So I won't. Errrg! I wish I could at least see something! Open your damn eyes! NOW! _

_AH! THEY OPENED! What the hell? Where am I? _

_GAARA! HEY! I'M AWAKE! Woah. WOAH! THAT'S ME! THAT IS MY BODY! THAAAT'S MY BODY! AM I DEAD?! _

"How is she?" Naruto walked into the room. The heart monitor connected to Ayame by wires going slower.

"Not good. Not good at all."

_The beeping. It's slowing down but it's still going! I'm alive! I'm aaaallliiive! Then why am I here?! I have to get back! I have to wake up! I have to remember!_

"It's been a month."

"Yea," Gaara responded systematically to Naruto's observation.

"Do you think?"

"No!"

"Gaara, her heart rate is slowing daily." Gaara turned to glare at his best friend.

"You wouldn't even think of it if she were Hinata!" Naruto wore a shocked expression.

"You're right." Tense silence descended upon the room.

_I'm in a coma? Oh great. THANKS BLONDE GUY! I TOTALLY APPRECIATE YOU WANTING TO PULL THE PLUG ON MY LIFE! Thank you, Gaara for not pulling the plug. How do I get out of here? Hey, what was that? You! Come back here!_

A light breeze swept through the room.

"Woah! Gosh! Talk about chills up the spine. Is that window open?" Naruto asked.

"It shouldn't be." Naruto checked the latch and as Gaara said the window wasn't open.

"Then how?" He shrugged off the question.

"What are you doing about Kisame?" Gaara asked. He was sitting with his right hand under his chin, staring at his comatose girlfriend.

"We were thinking of going executioner on him. Old school. You know? Chop his head off to see if the rumors about flopping headless fish are true." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Be serious."

"I am. We have no fucking clue what we're going to do."

"Well you better figure it out."

"We could use your help, ya know!"

"A lot of people could use my help, but they aren't exactly getting it. Are they?"

"No, they aren't! Here's another thought to share! We would do something about Kisame, but we can't because he has so _many_ people working for him!" Gaara sighed. "We haven't sorted out the people we can trust yet. I'm sorry, but until Ayame wakes up it looks like we aren't doing anything!"

"I know, I know." Gaara turned all the way to face Naruto.

"Jeez! There's that chill again! Is there a vent in here?"

"Yea, but it's blowing heat."

_I said come back! Stop! Ack! Great, that felt lovely._

_"Are you okay?" Yea, I'm fine. "Hello? Do you speak? Oh, wait. You're new aren't you? Probably don't know how to speak yet." What? I'm talking! I swear! "No, you aren't." Yes I am! "Still nothing." I'M TALKING! "Try again?"_

_"I SAID I'M TALKING!" _

_"There we go! The princess found her voice!" _

_"Well aren't you an asshole?! Who are you?"_

_"The name's Sai." Sai? That sounds familiar._

_"Nice to meet you, Sai! I'm Ayame!"_

_"Hah, hey there."_

_"How did you get here? Where's your body?"_

_"The morgue. They found it buried in a shallow grave."_

_"You were murdered?!" _

_"Something like that. I can't quite say, maybe I buried myself. What about you, how did you get to the other side?_

_"Comatose." _Ayame looked over at her still body.

_"Ouch, hey, at least you'll wake up. Some day."_

_"Unless they pull the plug."_

_"I don't think they will. That boyfriend of yours is pretty protective."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Red."_

_"Oh, Gaara! He's my boyfriend?"_

_"Yea. That's what I picked up between all of the people coming and going and the conversations going on in here."_

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"A few days."_

_"Yeesh. How long have you been dead?"_

_"Ehhh, six months? I can't tell. I lost track. I know I died around the time the pink haired girl got knocked up."_

_"Oh, well. She's seven months along I think."_

_"You think?"_

_"Yea. My brain or...my...whatever is screaming SEVEN MONTHS! SEEEEVEN MONTHS! IT'S A BOY!" _

_"A boy? Cool."_

_"I know!" _

"Jeez, Gaara! Could it be any colder in here?!" Temari walked into the hospital room.

_"I know her."_

_"So do I." _

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"It was a rhetorical question." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Leave him alone, Mari." Shikamaru walked into the room.

_"Him."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I don't know, but every time I see him I want to explode. I get...angry." _Sai's jaw clenched as he glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned.

"Guys, does it feel like someone's watching us?" Temari shrugged.

"You're probably just paranoid."

"You would be too if someone was out to get you." Shikamaru countered his fiance's argument.

"True."

_"Sai, calm down! Do you even know why you hate him so much?"_

_"No. I can't remember anything before I woke up."_

_"Then maybe you're just judgmental!"_

_"It's definitely not that."_

_"I figured." _Sai's nose twitched in anger causing the lights to flicker. "_SAI! STOP IT! I'm on life support! If you shut this place down you might shut me down!" _Sai turned to Ayame.

_"I'm sorry...maybe we should take a walk around the hospital?"_

_"That sounds like a good idea." _

"Hey, it's not cold anymore." Temari stopped rubbing her arms. "It's actually rather warm."

"Agreed." Shikamaru said as the hairs on the back of his neck slowly lay themselves down.

"C'mon! Gaara we're taking you out for dinner." Temari grabbed her younger brother's arm and tugged.

"But-"

"No buts! Ayame will still be here and alive when you get back!" Gaara sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Good boy." Temari smiled weakly before heading out to the elevator.

A floor above Ayame and Sai were 'walking' soundlessly throughout the hall.

_"For you this is an out-of-body experience, for me this is life after death."_

_"That's sad."_

_"Not really,"_

_"No I mean it's sad that you don't remember what happened to you before hand."_

_"You don't remember either."_

_"I will when I wake up though."_

_"Yes, but you won't remember this."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do."_

_"Oh, right. Mr. Dead knows everything." _The lights flickered. _"Sai! I told you to stop that!" _

_"That wasn't me! And as Mr. Dead-who-knows-everything I also know we need to hide. Now!" _Sai yanked on Ayame's arm pulling her into one of the rooms.

_"What is that thing?!"_

_"Shhh! He might hear you!" _Sai placed his hand over Ayame's mouth. "_It's a demon."  
_

_"A what?!" _Ayame had pulled his hand away.

_"A demon! A tails demon. There are nine of them that I know of. They walk around and destroy things, sometimes eat things._"

_"Which causes destruction as well."_

_"True." _Ayame peeked out behind the door to see what looked like a fox with nine tails roaming around. _"That guy there is Kyuubi."_

_"What is he doing?"_

_"Probably looking for Shukaku."_

_"Shukaku? How many tails does he have?!"_

_"One. He resembles a raccoon."_

_"Oh, great. Big, fuzzy, tailed, demons that create chaos!" _

_"Kyuubi isn't so bad...he's a douche if you run into him, but Shukaku will kill you dead."_

_"You're already dead."_

_"I mean afterlife other than this one dead."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"You know? Heaven and hell?" _

_"Oh. Great. Why don't you let him?"_

_"I want to know what kind of person I was before I decide to let some raccoon-demon eat my person."_

_"Understandable. I'll help you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll help you find out!" _

_"Really?!"_

_"Yea, and in turn you'll help me get back into my body."_

_"It's a deal."_

_"I. Smell. GHOSTIES!" _

_"Run."_

* * *

**I strayed away from the NaruHina for a bit. They'll be back in the next chapter, don't worry. I wasn't sure I wanted to go the Supernatural route, but in the end I decided 'what the hell?' This is going to be greeeeaaaat.**

**Reviews? My kitty loves reviews~!**

**Love, Bear!**


	11. Devoured

Temari and Gaara were sitting with Ayame in the hospital when Naruto and Hinata walked in the door.

"WE HAVE HIM!" Naruto shouted.

"Have who?" Temari asked curiously.

"Kisame! We have his location!" Hinata beamed. It had been a week since their last visit to the hospital due to much research.

_"They found him." _Ayame said to Sai with a blank expression. She had slowly been regaining her memories. Enough to know how she got to the state she was in and why Sai wanted Shikamaru dead as a door-nail.

_"Seems that way." _Sai responded. They had both come to the conclusion that if she wasn't able to return to her body by the time Kisame was dead then she'd never be able to get back to it. Ever.

Sai looked at Ayame curiously. He knew she knew something. He knew she was hiding something.

Shikamaru walked into the room. Sai's jaw clenched as his anger rose.

_"Sai don't-" _She was usually good at controlling the man's anger but lately it became worse and worse.

_"I-I can't." _The lights flickered again. Ayame didn't bother scolding him about her life. It wasn't worth it. It was worth saving Shikamaru's life though.

_"Stop it." _She ordered. The lights flickered more. Gaara stared at the monitors worriedly.

"What's up with the electricity?" Shikamaru asked.

_"SAI!" _Sai solidified himself enough to ram into Shikamaru. Shikamaru went flying to the ground. Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara whipped their heads around to see what was going on. The four of them thought they were seeing things. They were convinced they were seeing things when before them they saw Sai's ghost. Ayame, in a panic, solidified herself to pull Sai back. Gaara's eyes went wide.

"Aya-"

_"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" _She nodded her head at Shikamaru. _"NOW! Don't let him back here! Ever!" _Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and bolted out of the room.

"Ayame!" Gaara called out. She disappeared, but little did he know that she was still there.

_"I HAD HIM AYAME! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" _Sai yelled at her. She turned her head away from his angered gaze.

_"Temari loves him...he's like a brother to the rest of them. I can't let you hurt him." _Sai leaned back. She thought for a moment that she was off the hook before he slammed her into the wall. The three in the room heard the slam and saw the body shaped dent in the wall.

"Aya?!" Hinata gasped.

_"If you know that then you definitely know why I hate him so much. What did he do to me!?" _Sai was looking down into her eyes, not giving her a chance to look away. Sai pulled her back and slammed her into the wall again. Hinata turned away from the wall as Gaara stood slowly.

_"ALL RIGHT! IT WAS HIM!" _She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her hands tried to pry his off of her shoulders.

_"What. Did. He. Do?" _Sai questioned. Ayame took in a breath causing her body to respond in the same way.

_"He's the one that killed you!" _She opened her eyes to glare at him. Sai was slightly taken aback. _"He killed you! You held his girlfriend, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten hostage! The only reason you were giving them up was for Hinata!" _She gestured her arm towards Hinata. _"She agreed! She dropped her gun and he took the opportunity to shoot you!" _Sai's face went blank. She could see the memories flooding back as emotion flashed across his eyes every now and then. Sai fell limp on the floor.

After a moment he shot up and headed straight for Hinata. Ayame screamed at him.

_"SAI STOP IT!" _The three living beings in the room looked toward Ayame's voice. On instinct Hinata pushed Naruto as she jumped back. The mirror behind them shattered. Hinata's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here." Hinata said to the two males in the room.

"Agreed." Naruto said.

"But Ayame-" Gaara protested

"SHE'S A GHOST! I THINK SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF! If you want her to come back you should probably stay alive first!" Hinata shouted. Gaara looked at Ayame's comatose body and then Hinata. He nodded finally.

Hinata and Naruto left the room quickly.

"I'll see you outside." Gaara said. He grabbed his bag and started packing his things as quickly as possible. After a moment he felt a cold pressure on his lips. As if someone were kissing him. Gaara closed his eyes slightly. "Aya..." he murmured. He opened his eyes once again half-expecting to see her standing in front of him.

_"Gaara..." _Ayame said equally as quiet. He couldn't hear her and she knew that but he knew she was there. Gaara grabbed his bag and left the room. _"ALL RIGHT SAI. LET'S GO. YOU AND ME. ONE ON ONE. GHOST ON GHOST!" _She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_That isn't a smart idea Aya-chan." _Sai chided as he appeared behind her. She gasped in surprise.

"_And why is that?" _She asked curiously.

_"Simply the fact that you have so much more to lose." _Ayame smirked. If only he knew.

_"Maybe I do. I also have much more to gain." _The lights flickered as Shukaku walked by the door. Ayame looked at Sai with a dark smile. Sai raised an eyebrow. "_Catch me if you can!" _She shouted as she apparated out to the hallway. Right behind Shukaku. Sai appeared in front of her a moment later. She shrunk back against the wall.

_"You're going to have to do so much better than that." _He said with a roll of his eyes. Her dark smile returned.

"_Is that so?" _Shukaku turned at the sound of their voices.

"_Kill. Eat. Kill. GHOSTIES!" _Shukaku shouted. Sai turned with a look of pure horror. He was too late to apparate out of the situation when Shukaku's mouth enveloped him. Sai screamed but was silenced when Shukaku bit down on him. He disappeared in a what looked to be a shimmering light. Ayame apparated to a different room out of the demon's way when she felt heavy. She collapsed onto the tiled floor.

* * *

**Hah. So...I remember saying I'd update faster...and then final exams happened...hah. I'm baaack. And I'm so diddly-dink sorry I didn't update sooner .**

**Review? Follow? maybe even favorite? :D I looove you!**


	12. Spawned

Sasuke walked into Naruto's apartment and threw Gaara's shoes at him.

"What! What was that for?" He'd been paying attention to Hinata's explanation of Kisame's various hideaways throughout the city.

"She's awa-" Sasuke didn't have to finish his sentence and both Gaara and Naruto were out the door with Sasuke.

"Geez." Hinata mumbled as she went back to researching on her laptop.

"Would you like to come along?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'll see her later. I have some things to take care of at the moment." Sasuke nodded and followed the two men out the door.

"Wait up!" He said as they ran to the Hospital. It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive in front of Ayame's hospital room door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Gaara knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come in." A weak voice said from the other side. He turned the knob and both himself, Naruto, and Sasuke entered the room. Ayame was sitting up slightly. She smiled when she saw the three of them.

"Hey Aya!" Naruto said with a grin. She nodded to him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got in a fight with-" she stopped herself, "with a train and lost." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Not a train, more like a brick wall." She laughed silently.

"Heh, yea." Sasuke elbowed Naruto slightly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're gonna go get some food from the cafeteria." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto out of the room. "We'll be back asap." Gaara gave Sasuke a look that said 'thank you.'

"Oh, okay." Ayame said quietly as she leaned back on her bed. The two shut the door behind them leaving only herself and Gaara. She stared forward before letting her eyes drift to the red-head. Gaara was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Oh," she fell silent. She debated on whether to speak her mind or not. She went with yes. "You know," Gaara raised a curious brow, "I'm stuck in this spot. So. You've gotta come here. Now." She said. She could feel her face heat up as she finished speaking. Gaara smiled at her before getting up and moving to sit on the side of the bed. Ayame reached up without any real need. He was already leaning down.

* * *

"You just wanted to get me out of there so they could have a mini-make-out session?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"If Hinata was the one on the bed would you really want us in there?" Naruto thought about it before shaking his head.

"Not really." Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly." Sasuke looked around before spotting what he was looking for. "I'll be right back. Nature calls." Naruto nodded and took a seat. The lights flickered.

"What is up with this hospital?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked back up to Ayame's room. They entered to find Ayame and Gaara chatting among themselves.

"Hey, we're back." Sasuke said. Ayame tore her eyes from Gaara to look at Sasuke and Naruto. She started screaming.

"Aya?!" Gaara leaned forward. Ayame started tearing at her blankets trying to get out of the bed and away from the two men at the front of the room.

"HOW?!" She was screaming. Gaara looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They seemed normal to him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! SASUKE! RUN!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Gaara looked at Naruto. He seemed fine but after a moment his eye color changed to that of Sai's. "HE ATE YOU! HE ATE YOU!" She screamed. Naruto smirked.

"Eternal Damnation sweetheart. It's but a pretense." Sasuke slowly began backing away.

"HOW?!" Ayame screamed again.

"A demon ate me. I became its spawn." Sasuke grabbed the tray and hit Naruto with it knocking him to the ground.

"RUN!" Sasuke yelled. Ayame ripped out the IV in her hand and ran down the hall with Gaara and Sasuke. Naruto followed closely behind them. Ayame crashed into a 'pedestrian' in their fit of fear knocking both herself and the other person to the ground. The other person being Hinata.

"Run." Sasuke said as he helped Hinata up. Gaara was pulling Ayame to her feet.

"What?" Hinata asked in an overly confused manner. She had more than just a few questions.

"RUN!" Ayame started down the hall. She grabbed Hinata's hand pulling the girl with her. They ran up the stairs to the rooftop.

"Dead End!" Gaara yelled.

"Not really!" Hinata said when they ran out the doors. They followed Hinata to the East side of the building. Below them were Semi's parked along the building. Naruto burst through the door after them. "Jump!" She said.

"What?! No!" Gaara argued.

"Gaara." Ayame vocalized.

"What?" He asked.

"Jump. Now." Hinata jumped with Ayame following after Gaara and Sasuke followed them by example.

"Oh..I think I broke something." Sasuke muttered.

"You girlfriend can fix it when we get out of here." Gaara said. The four looked at the rooftop. Naruto was staring down at them.

"Why are we running from Naruto?" Hinata asked with great concern.

"He isn't Naruto." Ayame said in a barely audible voice. She could barely breathe.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked.

"That there is Sai's demon." Hinata jerked her head to look back up at 'Naruto'.

"w-what?" She asked.

"You heard me." Ayame said as Gaara helped her up.

"I thought he was only a ghost!" Hinata said as her eyes widened.

"Not anymore." Ayame grumbled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. She can explain at Sakura's." Sasuke said. They made their way toward Naruto's apartment where Sasuke's car was parked.

"Naruto..." Hinata said as she looked, once again, back at the hospital.

* * *

**Okay. I try not to be a review whore...but I really want some reviews from more than just one person...please...just one OTHER person. Not that I don't appreciate you or anything! I just feel inadequate as a writer. What am I doing wrong? D: **

**All right.**

**Review. PLEASE!? Follow! and FAVVVVOOOORITE! :D 3**


End file.
